Chloe's Room
"My room looks a bit different than the last time you saw it." — Chloe to Max in "Chrysalis" Chloe 's bedroom is located upstairs above the garage in the Madsen Household. The room is rundown, and chaotic as Chloe herself, and so reflects Chloe's life change in the last five years and reveals a lot about her personality and mental state. The room is adorned with posters, graffiti, trash and varying degrees of old junk. Chloe's written on the walls, there are lots of empty beer bottles on the floor and other various amounts of junk. There are also a lot of mementos of Max, William, or Rachel. Notable Items: * CD Player - See below for more * TV - Max notes that this used to be in the living room. * Snow Globe - Max can break this in episode one by checking the box on the top shelf by the closet. * Grade Papers - Max can also sneak a peek at Chloe's grades if she's broken the snow globe. * Drawers - Max can examine Chloe's new punk-rock clothing range by opening these. * Closet - Max is able to hide here in episode one by moving the lamp out of place after rewinding. * Desk - Max can use the tiny tools she collects here in order to attempt fixing her camera. * The Lock Box - Under Chloe's bed, this contains items relating to Rachel Amber. * The Cabinet Drawers - in here are cute mementos from Chloe and Max's childhood, such as drawings and their old cellphones. * Old Suitcase - Chloe is messy, and leaves an old suitcase filled with beer bottles in the corner by her bed. The Walls Chloe's room is particularly visual in the game, mainly attributed to the craziness of the walls she has plastered with items over the years. There are many hidden extras to be found among the posters. Chloe kept a height chart as a child, which she kept with her father, William. After his death, Chloe tarnished the record, scratching out the heights with saying such as "Dad's Gone", showcasing her anger and frustration at the loss of her father. The Eye of Providence features on the wall of Chloe's room next to the window. Within the game, this is a sign of Max gaining insight into something she would never have seen if not for her saving Chloe at the beginning of the game. If Chloe had died she would never have seen the bedroom with Chloe in it, and never experienced the time spent within the room. This poster of two faces is a possible reference to the American film adaption of the Girl With the Dragon Tattoo; high likelihood considering Chloe's similarities to the lead female protagonist, Lisbeth. Music The CD Player is a key item in the room, which Max can activate at certain points while in the bedroom. Initially, the first song played is "Santa Monica Dream" by Angus & Julia Stone. "Piano Fire" by Sparklehorse is also featured in Episode One, while in Episode Four: "Dark Room", In My Mind by Amanda Palmer features as Max and Chloe reunite after the events of the Alternate Timeline. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline, Chloe's room is empty and primarily used for the storage of her old belongings, as she can no longer climb the stairs to get to her old bedroom. Her mattress lies propped up against the walls, and there is no sign of the rebellious graffiti or posters which previously adorned the room. A notable item in the room is a picture of a blue butterfly, which freaks Max out and emphasizes her choice as part of the Butterfly Effect. . Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Locations Category:Bedrooms